A good King of Jealousy
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: Yes I'm finally writing a fic with G/V in highschool! Okay, A new enemy comes, and she happens to be decendent of Videl! And a new girl arrives at Orange Star High, and will Videl ever tell Gohan how she feels about him, and will Gohan let Videl be taken


A Good Kind Of Jealousy

By : Stardust Marie King

A/N: Once again I'm _Atempting_ to write a Gohan~Videl fic, what else would you expect from me?????? *sigh* Oh well, mabe I should write about other couples( fans are heard in background chanting no ) Yeah I think I will start writing about other couples.* shakes head up, and down * ( Best friend Danielle comes up with brick and hit's Stardust over the head with it ) Ow, double-d what the hell was that for?!? ( Danielle walks off) Hm, guess not.

Disclaimer: Hm, how r these supposed to go again. * summons slave shinigami Duo *Aw yes Duo ,how do I do disclaimers again..?????? * Duo holds up cue card to read from * Aw, yes, I dont own Gohan * starts crying hysterically * and *sniff* I dont ownthe ever-so-cute Duo Maxwell. What ??!!?? Hey thats not supposed to be on there! Oh well its sad but true. * starts crying again * I *sniff* want my *sniff* Gohan!!!!!!Wah!!!!!!!!! ( Danielle, Matt, and Josef come carry Stardust away) Danielle: She doesn't own Vegita!!!!!* starts laughing hysterically * I do he's all mine, now!!!!!!!!! *Matt pulls a _mysterious and mystifying chi-chi frying pan_ out of nowhere and hits Danielle over the head with it, she falls on the ground unconscience. * ( Brian Wagnon show's up out of nowhere and holds up a sighn that says , Stardust doesnt own a damn thing .) * Matt and Josef pull Danielle and Stadust away.*

Chapter 1- Territory Crossed

Videl and Gohan swung in and out of their enemys punches. Gohan swung back and blocked a directed hit to his face. The man swung the back of his hand at Videl, and hit her across the face, slamming her into brick wall. Gohan watched as anger swelled up inside him as, Videl slid to the ground . Seeing Gohan was distracted by this, the guy brought his elboe around with all of his strength hitting Gohan in the stomach sending him doubling over in pain. Videl got up and immediatly got into fighting stance. _' Who is this Guy, he seems to be more powerful, than Gohan or I?'_ Videl thought. Videl made an atempt somehow curve under him to check and see if Gohan was okay, but failed miserably as her body struck the ground again. Gohan recovered and returned to fighting stance.After another series of punches, and blocks ect.( you get the point...) they heard a noise coming from their aponents wrist watch, their oponenet then opened a latch on the watch ,and a women apeared in a hologram, she had long black hair and almost identical blue eye's to Videl's.

" Yes master, what is it that you need?" Gohan and Videls attacker said. Gohan stared mesmerized( i think thats how you spell that,hehehe) at the figure from the watch._'She's so pretty, almost like Videl.'_ Gohan thought. The women that was on the watch turned to face Gohan and Videl.She didnt just look a little bit like Videl, she was exactly like Videl.Videl's face stayed transfixed on the women's face.

" She,she ,uh, looks like me." Videl stuttered. The women got a strange, weird kind of wicked smile. 

" Aw, yes, Videl, how could I forget about you, my dear daughter."

" Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Videl snapped. Gohan seen this and put his arm around Videls shoulders.

" What do you mean, _I_ look like you, it is you who looks like _me_." The guy that Gohan and Videl were fighting spoke up." Aw, yes, Legolleus, I need you to leave the male alone and take Videl with you, but not right now, you need to regain your strength, because I dont think Videls mate will let you take her that easily." 

" Your damn right I wont!" Gohan yelled. Videl just got closer to him." And what do you mean by mate?" Gohan asked.

" You mean, my dear Videl, you havent found your mate yet? I thought more of you, but clearly you're gonna need some major work." The women said." And work we'll do when you come home, to your rightful planet, your majesty." The women on the hologram bowed to Videl.

" What the hell do you mean, _your majesty_ ?" 

" What I clearly stated, when you return back to planet Kassano, you will be princess." The figure said." Legolleus, nevermind, I'll send someone else for Videl, just leave right away." Legolleus shook his head and disapeared, as did the figure along with the watch.Gohan and Videl flew to Gohans house, trying to figure things out.

Well thats short, but I typed it in like 10 minutes so, if you like I type more!^_^

Oh and review, or I'll send my enraged cow fiend on you!!!!!!!


End file.
